Ten Years Later
by Eszie
Summary: It has been more than ten years since The Secret Show aired. It has been fifteen years since I write fanfictions and more than ten years I write The Secret Show fanfictions. For the greatest cartoon on earth, a quick view what happened in those 10 years. Happy (very late) anniversary and enjoy.


Victor Volt walked through the hallways of U.Z.Z. H.Q. Today was a special day for him. It had been five years since he became head of U.Z.Z. And not only that.

A small smile appeared. Today was another special day. And he made sure everything was done before tonight.

A lot of things had happened in the past. Not only did he became the boss of U.Z.Z., unexpectely, but his partner stopped being a Secret Agent as well.

Victor looked into the Gym Room. It was the time of new recruits again and they needed some basic training before they would have their final test of became an U.Z.Z. agent.

"So, before you pull the trigger you look carefully. You don't want innocent bystanders get hurt by a laser shot from your lasergun."

The lovely British lady training these new recruits, was no-one else other than Anita Knight. After Victor became head of U.Z.Z., she figured that she could do something else in stead of being paired off to someone else. And since she always had an A for for the obstacle course, it was only naturally that she started training new recruits.

Anita saw Victor standing in the doorway and smiled. She gave the new recruits an assignment and once they were busy, she walked over to Victor.

"How has your day been, Victor?"

"It has been okay. Nothing really much to worry about. There might be a possible threat of T.H.E.M., but we're not certain for now."

Anita just nodded. An attack from T.H.E.M. would be no surprise. It had been a long time since they heard something from them.

"So... You ready for tonight?" Victor looked into Anita's eyes.

Anita gave him a big smile. "Of course I'm ready for tonight. I can't wait." She looked over her shoulder to the recruits. "I should be heading back. I'll see you later."

Before Anita went back to the Gym Room, she gave Victor a quick kiss on his lips. Victor smiled and he gave her just one quick look before he continued his way to the Control Room.

Anita's kiss was not a surprise for him. They have been together for years now. And that was not all. Seven years ago, he and Anita got married. It was a simple ceremony. It was just him, Anita, his mom, Changed Daily, Professor Professor, Ray, Kowalski and Kent. They didn't really have a party after or something like that.

And tonight, they would celebrate their seventh anniversary. Together.

-

The night fell and Anita walked out of the U.Z.Z. building. There was no attack from T.H.E.M. today, so it had been a quiet day.

The only reason she went away from U.Z.Z. at this hour, was because Victor had asked her to. He told her that he had a surprise for her.

Anita was curious what it could be. This was the first year since they were married that Victor had a suprise for her at their anniversary.

The past years had been full of surprises already. Something like eight years ago, they found Lionel in Dimension Ten. They couldn't save him then. But... Last year, they had a way to save him. Even though he was so wobbly, they could still save him. Mildred couldn't be happier.

And they even got the wobbly out of him. He was just as skinny as he was when he left.

The only thing Anita really missed were her parents. They died in a car accident when Anita just started to work for U.Z.Z. So they couldn't be at her wedding once she finally got married.

Anita walked to the front door of her house. Everything seemed dark, so that could mean two things. One, this would be a surprise party night. Two, he wasn't home. That would mean that he isn't here just yet or was already gone.

Eager to know what it would be, Anita walked inside her house. She turned a switch and as soon the light was on, Anita noticed a little note.

Please go upstairs.  
I had something picked out for you  
I love you

Anita smiled and rushed upstairs to their bedroom. Once the light was on, she saw a beautiful white dress on the bed.

I would almost say that it was a wedding dress...

Anita shook her head. They were already married and this one didn't really look like a wedding dress.

She put on the dress and looked in the mirror. It was a long white dress, nothing fancy. The only thing different was the ruched bust. Anita turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. Even though it kinda looked like a wedding dress, it was so different than the wedding dress she wore on her wedding day. That one had a mermaid sillouet with a cute bow tied around her waist. Nothing too complex, but simple and sweet.

After she had done her hair - which was a messy updo - and her makeup - a blend of purple and a hint of pink - she was ready to go. While she was busy with her appearence, Victor had sent her a text. He was waiting for her at their favourite restaurant - Green Dragon Inn.

Soon she was on her way to Victor. She smiled when she realised something. They were not the only Secret Agent couple at U.Z.Z.. Changed Daily and Lucy Woo tried to be a couple once again and not long after it turned out alright, Changed Daily decided to stop working for U.Z.Z. Ever since then, Victor was the best pick to become his successor. Even though Victor didn't always had the bright ideas, it got better after Victor and Anita got into a relationship.

And there was another Secret Agent couple. Kent B. Trusted and Kowalski figured out that they really liked each other. It almost looked like a curse of working together as Secret Agents. Because since Victor and Anita got different jobs at U.Z.Z., some agents had to become the new Secret Agents. And the best agents for this job were Kent and Kowalski. And not long after they started their jobs as Secret Agents, they started a relationship.

But they weren't married, not yet.

Anita smiled as she noticed the Green Dragon Inn. As soon as she parked her Skybike and walked inside.

After she opened the door, she took a step back in shock. She figured the place would be full with people who were enjoying their dinner. In stead, all tables were moved to the side and there were a few rows of chairs in the middle of the dining room. And she knew all of those people. Most of them were friends of U.Z.Z. and even Mildred and Lionel were there.

In fact, Lionel was standing almost next to her, while Victor was waiting at the end of the aisle.

"What... What is this?"

Lionel gave her a big smile. "Because you had such a small ceremony, Victor figured it would be nice to do this all over again. But bigger this time."

Anita smiled and had to swallow back some tears and it all made sense to her now. People seemed mysterious around her. They were all invited and she didn't even know they were going to renew their vows.

But the best thing was that she had a father figure to give her away. Even though Changed Daily sometimes felt like a father to her, he was still her boss. Since they had rescued Lionel, he became like a real father for her. And Lionel treated her like she was his daughter, a daughter he never had.

Lionel had offered Anita his arm and she gladly excepted it. Together they walked down the aisle.

Victor extended his hand towards Anita and Anita turned to Lionel. She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and whispered: "Thank you." before she grabbed Victor's hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are here together..."


End file.
